Tech Armor Modifications
Crafting Modifications are modifications to items using crafting rules to make the items more unique, these item qualities can be added to any tech armor. These modifications are all masterwork components of items. Each item quality modifies the cost and Craft DC of the masterwork component in some way. Whenever a craftsman creates a masterwork item, he may select any number of item qualities to add, each one modifying the cost and Craft DC of the masterwork component in turn. The chosen item qualities are imbued when the masterwork component is crafted. Some items follow a specific template that has one or more item qualities and special rules. Tech Armor Modifications Autoinjector By adding special sensors and hydrolic syringes the armor can be modified to include an autoinjector. Armor with this quality gains one medlance that can activate as an immediate action. This modification can be applied multiple times adding one autoinjector. Restriction 'Requires one medlance. '''Additional Cost '+3,500 gp; +4 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Chameleonic Coating By adding special micromachines to the outer layer of the suit, the armor can replicate color and texture of any surface it is near. Armor with this quality grants the Camoflauge special ability and a +10 on stealth checks. 'Restriction '''May only be applied using a Military lab. '''Additional Cost '+25,000 gp; +16 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Concussive Plating By adding special shock absorbing materials the armor can reduce the force of incoming physical damage. Armor with this quality gain a damage reduction of 2/-, this quality can be applied multiple times, each time increasing the damage reduction by 1 up to a max of 15. 'Restriction '''May only be applied using a Military lab. '''Additional Cost '+15,000 gp; +8 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Energy Resistant By coating the armor with chemicals, changing the alloys of the plating, and insulating the armor against the elements, the armor can be made to withstand energy attacks or different environments. Armor with this quality gain a resistance of 5 against one form of energy, this quality can be applied multiple times, each time gaining a resistance of 5 against another energy type. 'Restriction '''May only be applied using a Military lab. '''Additional Cost '+15,000 gp; +12 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Jump Boost By adding powerful artificial muscles to the leg portion of the armor and impact reduction footwear, the wearer is able to perform incredible jumps. Armor with this quality gains a +10, +20, or +30 bonus to jump checks and is always considered to have a running start. In addition whenever the wearer makes an intentional fall they ignore the first 25, 50, or 100 feet of falling damage. 'Restriction '''May only be applied using a Military lab and armor must have a muscle layer. '''Additional Cost '+5,000 gp (+10), 15,250 gp (+20), 25,000 gp (+30); +16 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Mastercraft +1 By improving plating, segmenting the joints, increasing parts of articulation, adding plating to more area, the armor can be made to be of better quality than its normal counterpart. Armor with this quality gain a +1 equpiment bonus to AC. Restriction May only be applied using a Military Lab. 'Additional Cost '+1000 gp; +10 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Mastercraft +2 (Superior) By improving plating, segmenting the joints, increasing parts of articulation, adding plating to more area, the armor can be made to be of better quality than its normal counterpart. Armor with this quality gain a +2 equpiment bonus to AC. Restriction May only be applied using a Military Lab. 'Additional Cost '+4000 gp; +15 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Mastercraft +3 (Legendary) By improving plating, segmenting the joints, increasing parts of articulation, adding plating to more area, the armor can be made to be of better quality than its normal counterpart. Armor with this quality gain a +3 equpiment bonus to AC. Restriction May only be applied using a Military Lab. 'Additional Cost '+9,000 gp; +20 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Mastercraft +4 (Epic) By improving plating, segmenting the joints, increasing parts of articulation, adding plating to more area, the armor can be made to be of better quality than its normal counterpart. Armor with this quality gain a +4 equpiment bonus to AC. Restriction May only be applied using a Military Lab. 'Additional Cost '+16,000 gp; +25 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Mastercraft +5 (Mythic) By improving plating, segmenting the joints, increasing parts of articulation, adding plating to more area, the armor can be made to be of better quality than its normal counterpart. Armor with this quality gain a +5 equpiment bonus to AC. Restriction 'May only be applied using a Military Lab. '''Additional Cost '+25,000 gp; +30 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Muscle Layer By incorporating advanced synthetic muslces into the armor the wearer's strength is dramatically increased. Armor with this quality grant a +2, or +4, or +6, or +8 equipment bonus to Strength. 'Restriction '''May only be applied using a Military lab. Changes Simple armor into Powered armor. '''Additional Cost '+4,000 gp for +2, +16,000 gp for +4, +36,000 gp for +6, +64,000 gp for +8; +18 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Ornate Although most soldiers in the field care little for the decorative spect of a weapon or suit of armor, many craftsmen come to pride themselves on the ability to make an item both utilitarian and beautiful. An ornate weapon or suit of armor brings with it a certain amount of prestige, especially since quality decoration is often a sign of great honor or station. Ornate weapons and armor grant the owner a +2 circumstance bonus on Diplomacy or Intimidate checks (chosen when the weapon or armor is crafted) when wielded or worn in an appropriate setting. 'Restriction: '''None. '''Additional Cost: '+400 gp (light), +600 gp (medium and heavy); +5 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Radiation Shielding By incorporating layers of lightweight material to an armor, the armor can be made to withstand certain levels of radiation. Light armor and battlsuits with this quality can protect its wearer against Low radiation and provides a +4 bonus on Fortitude saves vs Medium Radiation. Medium armor with this quality can protect its wearer against low, and medium radiation, and provides a +4 Fortitude saves vs High Radiation. Heavy armor with this quality can protects its wearer against all radiation levels. 'Restriction '''May only be applied using a Military Lab. '''Additional Cost '+25,000 gp; +10 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Revealing Adventurers sometimes want armor that enhances thier sex appeal but is still protective. Craftsmen learn to make certain areas of the armor expose flesh without cutting too much protection out of the armor. Armor with this item quality decreases its armor bonus by -1 and reduces its weight by 10% but also provides a +4 bonus on charisma based checks to those who could be sexually attracted to you. 'Restrictions: '''None. '''Additional Cost: '+200 gp; +3 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Segmented One of the tricks armor crafters use to make their armor more attractive to prospective buyers is to increase the flexibility. Heavy Armor does many warriors little good when they rely at least as much on their agility as their raw physical might. Thus many craftsmen learn to segment armor in order to create more points of articulation. A suit of armor with this item quality increases its maximum Dexterity bonus by +1. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied using a Military Lab. '''Additional Cost: '+200 gp (light and medium), +300 gp (heavy); +5 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Sexified By reducing the material covering the body or adding see through ballistic plastic, the armor is made to be more sexy and attractive, usually reduced to pasties and a C-string with leg and arm armor. Armor with this item qualtiy decreases its armor bonus by half and reduces its weight by half, and reduces the check penalty by 4, increases max dex by 3, and it also provides a +8 bonus on charisma based checks to those who could be sexually attracted to you .'Additional Cost: '+1,000 gp; +5 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Stealthy By adding non reflective materials, impact reducing soles and gloves, and overall making the armor sleeker, the armor can be made to be more suited to stealth. Armor with this quality gain a +5 equipment bonus to Stealth checks. 'Restriction '''May only be applied using a Military lab, and this bonus stacks with other stealth modifiers the armor may already possess. '''Additional Cost '+5,000 gp; +6 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Strength Burst By adding special synthetic muscles and tendons to a muscle layer the suit can produce powerful bursts of strength for one round. Armor with this quality grants a bonus to melee damage and strength checks for one round based on the corresponding Muscle Layer, (+2 Muscle layer grants +4 bonus to damage and Strength checks, +4 Muscle Layer grants a +6 bonus to damage and Strength checks, +6 Muscle Layer grants a +10 bonus to damage and Strength checks, +8 Muscle Layer grants a +16 bonus to damage and Strength checks), using this abilty uses one charge. 'Restrictions: '''Mayonly be applied using a Military Lab and only to an armor with existing Muscle Layer. '''Additional Cost '+20,000 gp; +12 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Thermal Insulated By adding special materials to insulate the armor, it can be made to not radiate body heat and thus protecting the wearer from being noticed by Thermal Vision or Lifesense. 'Restriction '''May only be applied using a Military Lab. '''Additional Cost '+30,000 gp; +10 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Thermoptic Camoflauge By adding special superconductive threads and matierals the armor can be made to bend light through the armor effectivly making the wearer invisible. Armor with this quality grants a +20 equipment bonus to Stealth checks and provides total concealment when active. This ability uses one charge a round to maintain the invisibility effect. 'Restriction '''May only be applied using a Military lab. '''Additional Cost '+25,000 gp; +16 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Ultralite Composition The development of new and experimental alloys constantly allows armor technology to advance to the point where once bulky and heavy armors become as light and easy to carry as lighter models. Any armor with the Ultralite Composition modification weighs half as much as it normally does, and provides a +2 bonus to its maxium dexterity and reduces the armor check penalty of the armor by -3. Armor is also much easier to move in, lowering its armor type by one step and allowing for an increase in speed +10. This does not affect light armors speed. 'Restriction '''May only be applied using a Military Lab. '''Additional Cost '+1,200 gp for light armor, +4,500 gp for Medium armor, +10,000 gp for Heavy Armor; +10 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Well-Fitted One trick armorsmiths use to make the most out of armor is to expertly fit it to the wearer. This makes the armor easier to move around in and puts a little less strain on the body. Any suit of armor with this item quality has its Armor Check Penalty reduced by 2 in addition to the masterwork reduction. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied using a Military Lab. '''Additional Cost: '+100 gp (light and medium), +300 gp (heavy); +5 to Craft DC of masterwork component.